User talk:ElizaCreststeel
uHi! Don't worry, I am not offended that you double check our edits. I just wanted to know why you checked all of my edits. Thanks for the double checking everything. : 21:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You are never snobby to any of the other users. When I first wrote on your talk page, I was a little annoyed with the double checks. I hope I didn't sound mean. I am no longer annoyed with you and you are not a control freak. : 19:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon and Background Okay.... we have two options. One is, we can make the Jack Sparrow wallpaper as the main background and the new icon (on top left where its written Pirates Online Wikia) as the Black Pearl v.s Flying Dutchman wallpaper. Second is we do vice-versa. But mostly I wouldn't like it if the Jack Sparrow thing was an Icon Another thing is we can make the wallpaper (the one which just has the letter P, artfully designed) as the Icon. Tell me what ye want. Midhav 08:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Woot! Thank you very much :) So, uhm... What exactly does that mean? lol Obsidion 20:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Category Cleanup Guidelines are here. The weapons should go in each weapon subcategory, and NOT directly into Weapons (as stated in the guidelines). I'm also going to make all pirate equipment, skill, weapon etc categories subcategories of a main category. Hello Captain Whale here - I edited the special ships section. One just to see if I could and second to add the Bastion. I don't know if you are keeping track of that ship or not. Feel free to remove it if so. I really like what you all have done with the Wikia and will have to get registered this weekend. Anyway just wanted to let you know. Whales Categories Hey, I posted this in the shout box yesterday, don't know if you saw it. If you want to review my work, start here. Some of the Category articles might need fleshing out. I went through all the weapon pages (All of them... lol), fixed the categories, as well as add all the skill links. All the weapon skills should be listed now, although I only briefly touched some. Ammunition skills, types and containers are here. I didn't think they should be directly under weapons and/or equipment. All ammo skills are listed under both Ammunition and Skills though. I created a new category, Lacking Content. This serves as a reminder/checklist for both myself and others. I don't like this (could be merged with the broadside skills or just deleted), this (Could be merged with Cannon) and this (Not necessary until we find more than one). I wanted to hear a second opinion before I deleted them. Enemies could need an overhaul as well. Permission? lol What do you think? - Obsidion 15:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Check it i figured out how to make a custom background. go to my wiki about pirates CSG at piratescsg.wikia.com and see the back ground.i did that. Pip 19:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sasank for Admin Well I asked Sasank if he could do the Mini maps projects by himself or with our help. He opted for the first option. He did a fine work putting up all the mini maps. I'm gonna take the line you took in our PM conversations on POF, Sasank should be our next admin. Please promote him and give him proper instructions. - Lord Midhav 16:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Greetings Eliza Creststeel, I am CJSFan, and I am a user at PotC wiki, and an associate of Lord Midhav. I am here to do a favor that he has bestowed on me(for me to do for him during his absence). This is what Lord Midhav had to ask of me: One more thing I would request of you is some movie articles needed on the '''PotCo wiki'. Would you be able to make summarized articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer and Blackbeard? If you are going to do so, in summary write that you did so with my permission... Also categorize them as Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, not Pirates Online Characters and mention that they are currently NOT in the game.'' Being one of his associates on PotC wiki, I said that I would be glad to help. But before I do it, I just wanted to let you know(just to give you a heads-up on that). I won't be doing it today, but in the next few days, I will start summarizing articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer, and Blackbeard. And thank you for assisting me with honoring his request. CJSFan 15:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect! And don't worry, I shall make it VERY clear that they are from the films and not the game(as Lord Midhav also told me). And I shall try and make sure the articles will be of use in the PotCo wiki(but like I said, I will start possibly tonight or tomorrow). CJSFan 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing. I just made my userpage for this wiki, and I used one of your Jack Sparrow images to make it seem like home(in PotC Wiki). Is it ok if I did that(I just had to ask just in case)? ' ..... - Midhav' Pintel and others I have a few things to tell you: #I have just finished the page Pintel, and I have to know what you think of it before I do the other articles that I will create. And before you judge it, I would like to say that it was kinda hard having to figure out what parts from the films to put in the article. And I know that the article doesn't have an image(not now, at least), but I am working on getting an image right now, with an associate of mine that I know from PotC wiki who is also on PotCo wiki. #And I have to ask you about the new soon-to-be Blackbeard article, do we need to put the history of Blackbeard or do we just put the information about him in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(at least the information revealed so far)? So, reply to me and I'll get back to you and fix what needs to be fixed ASAP. CJSFan 08:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking. CJSFan 05:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've just finished Mercer's article, but I'm not sure if it's ok or not. I've tried to shorten it up as much as I could possibly shorten it(just to let you know). And I also need to know what I should do with Blackbeard's article. Should I *Make an article about Blackbeard with real history about him. OR *Make an article about Blackbeard with information about him from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(at least the information revealed so far). Let me know which way I should do the Blackbeard article so I'll be able to make it. CJSFan 10:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Any reply? I'm sorry but I can't help unless if I know what to do with making the Blackbeard article. CJSFan 01:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll go and see what I can do on the Blackbeard article. And yes, we'll see pics of Ian McShane as Blackbeard soon, mostly because filming is to start in about a week(and they HAVE to get some pics of all the cast by then). But, only time will tell. CJSFan 16:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I have one more question about the Blackbeard article, and then I shall begin creating it. What should the main title for the article be: Edward Teach or Blackbeard? CJSFan 07:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship and Stuff Hi me mate, Eliza Cresteel, Me bro wants to nominate User:Sasank5678 and User:Uskok as admins...Also do you mind if i change the category: lacking content into stubs? HARSHY 12:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. EC. Hey its me again. I came back because I got a PM from someone. Just wanted to tell you, CJSFan and Harshul left you 2 messages above me that are awaiting your reply. - Lord Midhav 08:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Now its three.....and plus mine..so four.lol HARSHY 10:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for promoting me to an Administrator Eliza. However, I can not promise that I'll be more active here then on POTC Wiki.--Uskok 15:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Hew Eliza remember me?I'm a friend of JB's to bad she doesn't come on anymore.I also was in your guild before.Well i'm just here to tell you people are saying glitches are fixed and stuff.But i know several different ways to do most glitches that have been fixed.alsi the Kingshead glitch they said was fixed but it is not.BTW i made tons of edits to the glitch page.Ooh yeahsome person put that you can find the Gorilla Repeater by killing Dreadtooth.Can you please make an annoucement it is totally random of what you find. Matthew Darkskull 02:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) A.K.A-The Glitch Master cannon rams Ahoy! I uploaded the pics of the cannon rams not on the site. I have no idea how to place them where they belong. First Mates sabre I uploaded a pic for the site! Ned Macratte's Army Ned macratte the MOST WANTED Has gathered All the Undead army and davy jones Souls To Stop you all pirates from Bringing life to the carribean.Defeat all Undead warriors and tormented souls as you all pirates could! If you find ned macratte, send him to swann and Make sure He does not escape! We need him! He has stolen 1000000 Gold from barbossa's grotto.Find him! And make sure he is still alive.He mostly rises in the Last server on tortuga.FIND HIM NOW! i found a pic of an Undead Captain in POF. I guess it really was a skeleton long ago.Sasank5678 (talk) 21:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) MEeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Guides and excessive lore Hey Eliza, I'm thinking we might need some sort of quality filter for user created guides on the wiki. Ex. Gunwrecker and Swordcrash's doll guides. They both basically say exactly the same, except Bark does it better. We don't need another one when we already have one that's better. Another thing is the potc character articles that CJSfan has been making. They're excellent articles, but do they really belong here? They are completely unrelated to the game, and they have similar articles on the Potc Wiki. - Obsidion 22:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, so we delete Gunwrecker's guide? I think we should stick to one guide for each topic, unless they have a different approach to a subject (ex. Offensive/support doll approach) : Those characters are important to the movie storyline, but they aren't really mentioned in the game. But, I'll leave that decision to you. - Obsidion 18:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why? and How? Hi its harshul here! I wanna ask you why you removed the Template:Future tags from the Cannon Defence and fishing articles? And one more thing, Ihave another wiki and I want to change the logo in the top left, do you know how to? My bro wants me to do the same for this wiki cause im good at editing pics but not an expert... HARSHY 14:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You!.... i needed it alot Idea I had an idea as i was skimming through the weapons articles and adding a few new dolls to the mix. Every time we find a brand new weapon not listed here, we make a whole new article for it. The only text on these pages is what is clearly written on the tag of the specified weapon. Why dont we use an image gallery like i have been doing for the Gallery of Famed Images. It will take up less space, easier to edit, and goes with your idea of having less text and more graphics. Just have a table with the weapon tags displayed in some order (skill required, attack level, rarity, etc). Just an idea. Please get back to me with your opinions on this. Bane410 16:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Idea: CONT. I dont exactly see what you are saying. What i do see are potentially the information of weapon articles being condenced easily into 12 or less. Having the weapon tags of every broadsword displayed on one page labled Broadswords. For me and other to view the tags of every weapon, I have to go to the page of listed links, click on the specific weapon, wait for page to load, read the half paragraph that only repeats what i see on the tag displayed to the right, click the back button, wait for that page to load again, and reapeat. With a Gallery for each and every weapon of a certain type, i could view all the tags of the certain type of weapon all at once with the only problem being to actually scroll down a little. Bane410 18:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) lol You have no idea who i am. Invasions Invasions DON'T change location every week. They change location about every two MONTHS! Just to clear this up, because people might want to know where invasions happen. 00:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Invasions change every month not every two months. It is not a important detail to put into the article about where the invasions are. They tell you where the undead will be invading. 01:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop deleting what i say on atricles such as Masterwork Sabre. does it have to be so fancy? why wont anyone let me say ' dude ' in an atricle without them DELETING what i say!? it seems you cant give your OWN opinion in this Wiki. it has to all be info and fancy stuff. i cant say my experiance on an article without someone deleteing my messages. Is There Any Pages I Can Make Or Edit? If So Plz Leave A Message At Pizzaman99 THX! Bureaucracy Is it possible that you can promote me and Barkjon/Obisdion to Bureaucrats? Bark and me, because we were the first admins, and Obsidion because he is one of the most helpful editors. I want it's power so I can promote people to admin... Also since many new admins are suddenly rising... My next choices for admin are Kat, Stpehen and over time Edward Edgemenace. They're all helpful but all they need to do is increase their editing count... What says you? - Lord Midhav 04:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) May I also ask this question that I've asked before... when I asked it you misunderstood my question... You said that Sturge and Jimmycq were earlier editors. I've seen that Sturge has done LOTS of more edits than Jim. Yet you have given only Jimmy the post of Bureaucrat... Why did you favor him over Sturge, not giving Sturge a single rank? - Lord Midhav 04:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ill Try Better Kk Thx For My Mistakes! Srry About That! My Computer Has Been Having Problems With The Wiki I Hope It Gets Better! um... with you pormoting mid obsidion sansak and the others higher up, could there, you know, be a possibibity of me trying again for sysop or admin? Please? you DID promise me in the shout box about 4 months ago, before sansak and obdidion were here. Pip The Pirate 19:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The more cooks... In Norway we have a saying that roughly translates to "The more cooks, the bigger the mess". I'm sure you have a similar equivalent of this wonderful truth. I think you have been promoting too many people lately. Admins, and even more so bureaucrats, should be selected only from the most active (Obviously, NOT by edit count), and much more importantly, articulate and accurate editors. At most, we have 10 actually active editors. By now, 9 of those are admins and 7 are bureaucrats. That's 70%! As a comparison 0,02% of the editors on wikipedia are burries. And you CANNOT make promotions simply based on one person's suggestions! A wiki is supposed to be a community. If we are going to promote someone, we need to have some kind of democratic decision. If an editor wants to suggest someone to be considered adminship, they need to present an argument for why they think so, and then we need to have a poll among the current admins. I suggest we make an adminship request/suggestion board on the talk page of the Administrators category. Please come back to me on this issue as soon as possible, Obsidion 22:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'm glad you see that. There is a huge difference between intervening when it is necessary, and being authoritarian, and there is a huge difference between democracy and anarchy. : What I'm proposing is an arrangement similar to Wikipedia's admin request system . Not necessarily as elaborate, but the basic idea should be the same. Now that we all have the same rank as you though, is there a way of reversing it? ::Please answer. - Obsidion 23:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Obsidion is right EC. Too many chefs spoil the brock. My suggestion was that you keep only two of us as admins. I'd have to take my request back on Barkjon due to his inactivity. Keep Obsidion and me Bureaucrats if you see us fit to be so. The rest we have to think about and VOTE over time. Right now these are the admins we need. Can you tell Sasank about this small mis-understanding? - Lord Midhav 12:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) THanks! thank you so much!!! i won tbe missing like i have been alot lately. if you need anything, just ask! like that image you wanted for background. just give me the image! Pip The Pirate 23:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sitemap Hey Eliza, I've tweaked the sitemap a little to go more with the style of the game. Photoshopping courtesy of my First Mate, Nicky O'Malley. She also helped me with the background pic. I coded both, as well as the transparency and the majority of the layout (The tan was Pip's idea) Hope you like it : ) Obsidion 00:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Location Catagories Hey Eliza! I have an idea for catagorizing locations. Catagorize a specific location under the island locations. The Island under Locations. Here's an example: Locations>Isla Perdida>Queen's Nest. Tell me what you think of it. Sasank5678 (talk) 04:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Famed gallery Hey Eliza, I think we should just delete the "best of" part of the Famed gallery. Gold value is not a good metric to use to measure the quality of an item, and if we were to do a real "ranking" there would be too much opinion involved. In a lot of cases items are suited for different areas of use (ex. Golden Charm vs. Treasure Hunter's Sea Chart), this is also hard to include in a ranking. - Obsidion 09:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Cabal Doll Ahoy! Yesterday when i was looting i found a famed Voodoo Doll. The name of the doll was Cabal Doll. it has a Hex Ward rank 3. a swarm boost + 3. and a heal boost + 3. however, i dont know how to find the screenshots i take. I was wondering if POTCO Wikia knows of the doll and if POTCO wikia doesnt, I was wanting to help. Can you make a Weapon Article without having to use a picture? Captaingoldvane2 17:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC)CaptainGoldvane2 Swords Dagger probably shouldn't be in with swords should it? Just letting you know it shouldn't be categorized in Swords. Thanks for the Edit Thanks for editing Pirate Directory. A few pirates was wanting to know what it was so I started a page. You made it a lot better! Thank You! Boss Categories Same as that Location Categorization, I have an idea into dividing the boss page into 5 subcategories: EITC Bosses, Navy Bosses, Undead Bosses, Creature Bosses, and Sea Bosses. What say you? --Sasank5678 (talk) 14:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I think you should do it. I t would make it a lot simpler to find a boss! (Jzfredskins 17:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) Plans for the site I have a couple of plans for this site. Okay. I think we need to formulate some criteria for being an admin on the site, in case of requests for adminship. The user should : * Have been on the site for 4 or more of months * Have an edit count of more than 200 * Have done MAJOR edits for the site * Not vote for himself, but another user. * Have active involvement in on-goings of the site, and be interactive with other users (We need to know their personality : They can't be Slappy who is one day good, and the opposite the next day) Any other ideas?. Lastly, we need to convert this site to a Forums site too. Club Penguin wiki has alot of things, which we really need. They have on the main page, the blog posts of admins, which are discussions of Current News events. They click on the blog link, and get transported there where they can leave their comments, out of anonimity or as a registered user. The blogs will appear on the main page (Test release notes, etc.) so that visitors to the site will automatically get connected as a community here. The Club Penguin wiki also has some other awesome stuff. Like when yer creating an article, a notice in red will be written ontop about vandalism and what articles not to create (Vanity). Or when as a User talk thing, a green notice will convey the importance of signing in and leavin a signature. So many other editing notices are there. The Ratchet and Clank wiki has some stuff too... Instead of the pencil sign appearing near the article in My Home when the article has been edited, a picture of a wrench (synonymous with the game) appears to show that it is edited. For this wiki, we can put a pic of a sword when edited and some voodoo thing when an article is created. -'Lord Midhav' 11:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) BloodFire Hi Eliza I need to meet you at The server of Tortos at padres docks.I need you to tell me information about The blood fire cutlass Thanks for the Welcome thanks for the welcome eliza. i will try to edit what i can. Watch out for Slappy's Back He spamed on the Pirates of the Caribbean Online players wiki and was baned. So he might start spamming on here to. Just letting you know. (Jzfredskins 18:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Player's Pirates and Guilds If any new pages are created about a player's pirate or guild I will make a duplicate on the Player’s Wiki and inform the creator about what I have done! (Jzfredskins 04:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) You are welcome, if I can help with anything else just let me know. (Jzfredskins 16:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) May I join? Hi, I would like to know if I can join your guild Elite Theivery Co.? My name is Joshua Coalskull! If I can today I will be on Port Royal/Fort Near the cannon defense tower! On the Antiano Server! If I ain't their please post a guild envite code on my talk page or email me one! Thank you! (Jzfredskins 21:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) Forums idea For the Forums.. we don't need to use wikia's version of forums mate. Like admins like you and me, we can post Current News as a User blog. In Club Penguin wiki they do that and make a display of active blogs (by admins) as Current News Forums. We can keep the Current Events article and at the same time keep these new forums. Also another forums can be displayed as blogs of random users, such as General Discussions. If you have any doubts check the Club Penguin wiki. Also click on Blog near your user page to see how displays look like (or just check CP wiki). In any case, should we ask Barkjon, admin at that wiki, on how to do it? - Lord Midhav 06:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Barkjon I believe is inactive, which is why I approached Uberfuzzy to have him demoted from the post of BUREAUCRAT. We need only 4 bureaucrats - You, Ob, Sasank and I. So the Forums idea... well... there is a feature next to create a new blog in when you go to blog articles called Create Blog Listing. I think we should tinker around with that to see if it has got anything to do with the one on CP wiki. Either way we should ask Bark Now about promoting Nicky. I really wanted to that meself but the problem ye put was that it went against proceedings! I put some criteria about how a user should become an admin. We should have abided by that and then only promoted her! - Lord Midhav 14:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The Time 9:00 P.M. is that eastern or pacific, I live in Kentucky so I am confused on the time. To put it simmple is it POTCO 9o'clock or my 9o'clock? I am 3 hours ahead of POTCO! (Jzfredskins 17:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) Bureaucrats and Administrators Eliza, I do agree that the bureaucrats should be in agreement about promotions. As well as other major decisions. And my personal opinion…bureaucrats and maybe admins should, in turn, be approved of by the editors…That might make it so they earn it more…. Time spent somewhere shouldn’t matter as much as other guidelines, for both admins and bureaucrats. It should be more about the overall work, defining contributions, positive impact, and not micromanaging and stepping on toes so-to-speak… but working together. Very much like being an officer in a guild. No worries about the admin change….The thought was there and that’s just as good for right now :) NickyLinnea 17:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MAIN PAGE in the main page there is a problem look-- THEN i need you to correct this and add the FCOTM in the main page.... -- HARSHUL 10:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC)